


Songbird

by lightwoodcipher



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: A little bit of sadness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like my respect for gabriel reyes when he walked into the interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodcipher/pseuds/lightwoodcipher
Summary: Two times that Carlos sang for TKA coda for 2x08 and a speculative/different perspective for 2x09
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a coda for 2x08

After Owen and Gwyn left for the airport to catch Gwyns flight to New York, TK looked sleepily towards his boyfriend, who was sitting in a hospital chair across from him, looking back at him. Carlos was wearing a sweater, one that TK thought made him look cuddly and warm. His soft brown eyes stared at TK as if he had hung the moon.

“C’mere.” TK mumbled, outstretching his arm towards Carlos. Carlos smiled and complied, getting up out of the chair and walking over to TK. TK pulled his arm back and scooted over in his hospital bed, making room for Carlos. Carlos sat down on the bed, and TK pulled him back so he was laying down with him. Carlos turned his head to TK, who was staring at him and smiling. 

“You had me worried TK.” Carlos stated simply and softly.

“You were worried about me?” TK asked, in the same soft voice.

“Of course I was. I worry about you constantly.” 

“That much worrying isn’t good for you. You’ll give yourself high blood pressure or something.” TK said, smiling. “But I’m sorry I make you worry.” He continued, suddenly a bit sad.

“Hey, hey. You’re not doing anything wrong. I just worry about you because I love you. Or maybe I just have anxiety, I’m not sure.” Carlos said, reassuring TK and putting his hand on his cheek. TK chuckled lightly. 

“Well, I do get close to getting myself killed a little too often, don’t I?” TK said, sighing and scooting even closer to Carlos than he already was.

“Yes. Yes you do.” Carlos replied, chuckling. “You really gotta stop doing that. I age about 20 years every time you do.” TK hummed and nuzzled his head into Carlos’ chest. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes while TK listened to Carlos’ heartbeat. 

“So what happened? I don’t remember much, I was a bit loopy from the head injury.” TK asked softly.

“I’m not entirely sure, but according to Captain Vega, you were pistol whipped when you tried to pull an alarm.” Carlos stated.

“Yeah, I remember going for the alarm. That’s all I remember until I was in the ambulance.” TK responded. 

“Well, apparently you were out for a little while before Captain Vega bandaged you up. Then, the guy you were working on went ballistic. He shot the other guy who kidnapped you and wanted to kill your whole team. Nancy and Captain Vega fought the two kidnappers who were left, but the guy wasn’t going down without a fight. Thankfully your dad and I found you guys before they got hurt.” Carlos rambled softly. TK hummed again. 

“How did you find us? I mean, how did you even know we were missing?” He asked.

“Well, I knew something was wrong when you were an hour late to dinner and didn’t respond to my texts. I went over to your parents’ place and asked them if they knew where you were. They didn’t, and that’s when I really started to panic. Your mother…” Carlos trailed off.

“What?” TK asked, slightly panicked.

“Your mother thought you relapsed, TK.” Carlos stated hesitantly. TK fell silent. “Your dad tried to call Captain Vega, which of course went straight to voicemail. He then called the captain on duty, who told him that you guys were missing. Your dad and I went on the hunt for you in the garage where you guys were last seen, where I found your chip. That was very clever, by the way. Leaving that for us to find.” He felt TK smile against his chest. “We found the bombers’ van and realized what was going on. I remembered that Captain Vega’s husbands’ restaurant was closed, and figured that's where you guys went.” 

“You’re a smart guy.” TK mumbled tiredly. Carlos hummed and began running his fingers through TK’s hair. “Before this whole thing, my dad mentioned to me that you came by the firehouse looking for me. Why? Weren’t you on shift?” TK asked, suddenly more awake and curious. Carlos hesitated. 

“Well… Something happened.” Carlos began. TK took his head off of his chest to look up at him. “I got suspended, TK.” Carlos sighed. TK’s eyes widened. “My department thought 

I had made a bad call. Some guy robbed the bank. My partner and I caught up to him, but when we went to arrest him, we saw that he had a bomb strapped to his chest. He explained that they, your captors, strapped that bomb to his chest and forced him to rob the bank. I… I let him go. My gut told me he was telling the truth. I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“I’m guessing the rest of your department didn’t believe him?” TK asked. Carlos nodded.

“They put me under investigation. My own father was in charge of it.” Carlos swallowed hard and looked down at TK, whose eyes were still wide. “It was terrible. I just needed a little bit of comfort, I guess.” He muttered.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” TK responded mournfully.

“It’s not your fault. Plus, your father and I had a very pleasant conversation. So it wasn’t a total bust.” Carlos smiled, remembering what Owen had told him. His face quickly fell again. “Before you got back, my dad called me down to the station. Turns out I was right about everything. Although, he’d never admit that.” He sighed and bit his lip.

“Aw, I’m sorry your dad didn’t believe you.” TK said, taking Carlos’ hand and lacing their fingers together. Carlos smiled.

“He was there, you know. When you were put into the ambulance. And… he knows, TK.” Carlos stated softly.

“Knows about… us?” 

“Yeah. Apparently he’s known since the farmers market.” Carlos said, chuckling. “He likes you. He does want a proper introduction, though.” 

“He does?” TK asked nervously. Carlos nodded. 

TK suddenly yawned. 

“I told you that it makes me sleepy when you run your fingers through my hair.” He said, yawning again. 

“Well you should get some sleep, mi amor.” Carlos stated. TK nodded. 

Carlos moved to get off of the bed, in order to let TK have the whole thing and sleep comfortably, but TK grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” TK asked. Carlos grinned. 

“I’m letting you have the whole bed. I don’t want you rolling off in the middle of the night or getting a crick in your neck.” TK pouted, and Carlos laughed. “It’s a small bed, TK. We can’t both fit.”

“Sure we can.” TK insisted. Carlos shook his head, smiling. 

“I’ll stay right by your side, TK. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Once TK let him go, he went over to the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. He sat down in the chair and stared up at TK, who was getting situated in the bed. Once he was all set, TK stared back at him with so much love it would have made any pessimist actually sick to their stomach. TK’s eyes were slowly closing, even though he was trying to keep them open. 

“I love you Tyler.” Carlos whispered. The corners of TK’s lips twitched upwards.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever called me that.” He whispered back.

“I’m trying it out.” 

“I like it.” 

Carlos took TK’s hand, which was hanging off the bed. He began caressing it with his thumb. Suddenly, a tune popped into his head, and he decided it wouldn’t hurt to give TK some kind of song to lull him off to sleep. He hummed the first few notes to himself before whisper-singing:

_ Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? _

Carlos’ voice was a clear, tenor-range voice with a beautiful vibrato.

_ Would you run, and never look back? _

_ Would you cry, if you saw me cryin'? _

_ And would you save my soul tonight? _

TK smiled softly before his eyes fell completely shut. 

_ Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? _

_ Would you laugh? _

_ Oh, please, tell me this  _

_ Now, would you die for the one you loved? _

_ Hold me in your arms tonight _

“You have a pretty voice.” TK whispered. 

Carlos paused his singing to shush TK. “Go to sleep. You need your rest.”

_ I can be your hero baby _

Carlos squeezed TK’s hand and envisioned the moment he had seen him, holding his head in the restaurant. He remembered how he had run over to him, and how TK clung onto him like he was about to disappear.

_ I can kiss away the pain _

Carlos brought TK’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

_ I will stand by you forever _

Carlos closed his eyes.

_ You can take my very breath away _


	2. Chapter 2

At around 12am, after Gwyns flight had departed, Owen came back to the hospital to be with his son. He smiled softly when he walked into the room and saw the sight: Carlos was sitting in a chair right next to TK’s bed, both of them fast asleep. Carlos, admittedly, did not look comfortable. He was curled up in the chair, his long legs constricted and squished by the metal armrests. Owen figured that Carlos didn’t mind. All he wanted was to be with TK, he didn’t care much about being comfortable. Owen sighed and sat down in one of the chairs along the side of the room and watched his son sleep. He looked back and forth between TK and Carlos, smiling.

He remembered what it was like when TK was with Alex from New York. He never liked Alex, but he pretended to in order to please TK. Turned out his intuition was right all along: Alex was an asshole. After TK’s heartbreak and overdose, he was so afraid that TK would just give up on love. It broke his heart to see his son all closed off after that incident. He didn’t want TK to give up on love. He knew the love of his son’s life was out there somewhere, waiting. Turns out he was right again. The love of his son’s life was right here, curled up in a small hospital chair.

A few hours passed, and Owen had begun to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, his phone began ringing loudly. He woke with a jolt and cursed at himself, frantically trying to fish his phone out of his pocket to silence it. It was too late, though. TK and Carlos both opened their eyes and stared groggily at him. 

“I’m so sorry, guys. Go back to sleep.” He whispered, getting up out of the chair. Carlos nodded and shut his eyes again, but TK squinted at him. 

“Who is it?” He whispered. Owen looked down at his phone. It was the fire captain currently on duty. Owens' heart began to pound. This guy never called Owen unless something very serious was going on. 

“It’s not important, TK. Go back to sleep.” He whispered, rushing out of the room to take the call.

“Captain, what's going on?” Owen asked frantically.

“Captain Strand, I’m currently at the scene of a car crash. The car went into the river.” The other captain stated.

“Um, okay. Do you guys need help?” Owen began scratching the back of his neck.

“No. But Owen, it’s who is in the car.” 

“Who is it?” Owen swallowed thickly, his hands shaking. 

“Captain Strand, it's Judd Ryder and his wife. APD ran the license plate when the back end wasn’t submerged. It’s not looking good for either of them, the truck is sinking fast. My team is struggling to even get in the water safely.” 

Owen’s heart and stomach sank. He suddenly felt nauseous. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Captain Strand?” 

Owen swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to be there. He needed to help. He needed to give Judd and Grace the best chance of surviving. 

“I will be right there. I’m helping. I’ll call the rest of my team.” He managed to squeak out.

“Captain I-”

“No. I need to be there. I need to help them. That’s my family.” 

“Alright. You guys can get your equipment and uniforms and rush on down here. One of the trucks is still at the station.” The other captain hung up the phone. 

Owen quickly dialed Marjan, Paul, Mateo, Tommy, and Nancy and explained what was happening. He tried to be calm, but when he got to Tommy, he was stuttering and in tears. He turned back to TK, who was staring at him worriedly. Carlos had woken up again too, and was staring at him. 

“I- um… I have to go.” Owen stated, tears still streaming down his face.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” TK asked shakily. He never saw his dad cry unless something was seriously wrong, and he hated it.

“Judd and Grace, they… they’re in trouble. I need to go save them.” Owen croaked. 

TK quickly sat up in bed, eyes wide. Carlos followed suit, sitting up with eyes wide. 

“What happened?” TK asked frantically. 

“They… they crashed. They were sent flying over the guardrail into the river. I need to go save them.” Owen said, repeating the last line. TK attempted to get up, but Owen shook his head. 

“No, TK. You’re already injured. I don’t need you drowning. You’re staying here. Carlos, you need to stay with him.” Owen rushed towards the elevator, leaving a worried TK and Carlos behind.

“Oh, God. Judd and Grace…” TK trailed off, his voice shaking. Carlos took his hand and squeezed it. 

“They’ll be okay. They have to be okay.” Carlos said quietly, although he didn’t 100% believe it. TK began shaking like a leaf, and Carlos noticed.

“I’m scared, Carlos.” TK whispered. A tear rolled down TK’s cheek.

“I know. I know you are. I am too. But we have to remember your team would never let them die.” Carlos responded.

“You’re right.” TK said, taking his hand out of Carlos’ in order to wipe his tears. “I’m still terrified. I can’t help it. I can barely breathe.” TK whispered, even quieter than he did before. Carlos got up out of his chair and nudged TK over. Once TK scooted over enough, he laid on the bed next to him and held him tightly to his chest. He kissed his head lightly. He remembered how much TK liked his singing last night, so he figured it would help him calm down.

_ Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill _

_ Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill _

_ Birds of passage, you and me _

_ We fly instinctively _

_ When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun _

_ Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done. _

TK hugged Carlos tighter, clinging onto him like he did when Carlos saved him from the kidnappers. 

_ In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks _

_ Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex _

_ We're still striving for the sky _

_ No taste for humble pie _

_ Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun _

_ Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done. _

After Carlos stopped singing because he forgot the words, he silently stroked TK’s hair. TK was still shaking like a chihuahua, but listening to his boyfriend’s singing and heartbeat was calming him down slightly. They slowly both fell into a dreamless, anxious sleep.

At about 6am, TK was the first to wake up. He wiggled his way out of Carlos’ arms, careful not to wake him up. Thankfully, Carlos was quite a heavy sleeper when he was with TK. 

TK sat up and looked around the room to see his father, Marjan, and Mateo sitting there, looking exhausted and beat up. Mateo was sitting on the floor for some reason, while Marjan and his father were in chairs. 

“Hey, what happened?” TK whispered frantically. The three visitors jolted out of their half-asleep daze. “Are they okay?” Marjan nodded. TK let out the breath he was holding in and let his shoulders relax.

“Grace is in a pretty bad coma, but so far it looks like she’ll live. Judd has a few broken ribs from all the CPR we had to do, but he’s awake and okay.” Owen said quietly.

TK suddenly felt Carlos stir from beside him. He looked down and saw his beautiful boyfriend opening his eyes. TK leaned down and put his hand on Carlos’ cheek.

“They’re okay Carlos. They’re okay.” TK said happily. Carlos grinned sleepily. 

“I told you they would be. Those two won’t go out without a fight.” Carlos mumbled. 


End file.
